Prophetess of Promiscuity
The Prophetess of Promiscuity, also known as the Ambassador of Promiscuity, is an Ambassador Prophetess of the Sovereign Covenant Empire and is the wife of the Prophet of Squalor, making her the Sister-in-law to the Prophetess of Lecherousness and was also at one time a Hierarch prior to the Prophets of Tolerance, Restraint and the Prophetess of Obligation. She ruled alongside the Prophet of Strength and the Prophetess of Reluctance from an unknown Covenant age until the 23rd Age of Doubt. History Pre-Second War The Prophetess of Promiscuity's birth name is actually Taera Rukt, and she was born on High Charity approximately in the year 2393. Her parents are unknown at this time, but it is known that she was raised primarily by her mother as her father had later died due to an incident where his dropship had crashed on the Unggoy homeworld. Her early life was primarily spent following the guidance of the elders within her family, often she took to them more than most other Prophets would. She is known to have had a particular closeness with her Grandmother, whom she spent the most time with and also learned the most from. Taera eventually would become a Legate within the Covenant empire, eventually becoming the then Primary Minister of Tranquility at the time and making numerous meetings with the future Prophets of Tolerance and Restraint. Later, at the age of 44 (specifically the year 2437), the Prophetess secured a spot as the Hierarch, leaving her seat as the Minister of Tranquility and officially picking her name as the High Prophetess of Promiscuity. Much of what occurred during her leadership is unknown, only thing that is determinable is that she ruled alongside the Prophetess of Reluctance and the Prophet of Strength until the 23rd Age of Doubt, and that often her ideas were ignored and overruled by the other two which is rumored to be what made the Covenant much weaker than before or after her rule. Following the ascension of Tolerance, Restraint, and Obligation, Promiscuity kept her title and stepped down to the mere spot as a lesser/councilor Prophet. It was during this time that she met the Prophet of Squalor who was also on the Council. It is known that since both shared sympathy and kind feelings towards the Kig-yar but not to many other of the lesser races, the two got along well and eventually married while they served on the Council. Their marriage lasted through-out most of their council lives, and they always attended the same trials together. They also both tended to have the same views on many of the outcomes, with minor exceptions being when the trial of the Minister of Physcology (Squalor's brother) and Thel 'Vadam (Promiscuity wanted the elite to be simply put in incarceration for life rather than executed). Eventually, however, the peace was broken and the Great Schism broke out. Both Squalor and Promiscuity escaped High Charity together on a CSS-Battlecruiser and were likely on the forerunner dreadnought during the following Battle, and were known to be present during the Battle above Installation 00, eventually captured as Prisoners of War during it when their ship was boarded and attacked. Soon enough, they were negotiated back into Loyalist captivity once the High Prophet of Truth was killed and both were taken to the location where eventually the Sovereign Covenant Empire would be formed. Once her husband got her Sister-in-law back into the new Covenant's ranks after formation, she supported his arguments that Kig-Yar should be given more authority within the new empire. These views fell on deaf ears completely except from that of Kig-Yar covenant members. Neither of them e were accepted into the ranks of becoming Hierarchs, but while Squalor was made the Prime Ambassador of the Sovereign Covenant Empire, Promiscuity was accepted into the Sacred Embassy as one of the Ambassadors of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. During Second War Sometime prior to the Second Human-Covenant war, the Prophet of Squalor and Promiscuity conceived a child, and it is apparently during the Battle of Sagawitchewan's occurrence that Promiscuity got confirmation that she was indeed pregnant. It is known that the child is going to be a single child. It is also known that shortly after she learned she was Pregnant and publically announced it, the Prophet of Decadence assigned her to the ship Ultimate Elegance alongside filling it with more than just Kig-Yar. Both Promiscuity and her husband were against this, and Promiscuity while on-board the ship does give the Kig-Yar on-board some peace of mind and increases their faith within the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Personality The Prophetess of Promiscuity is a very independent Prophetess, often preferring to do things alone or on her own rather than with the aid of someone else, and when she does take the time to learn from someone else it is only from that of her older family members. In her later years, this independence seemed to form into what some people would call an "ego" of sorts, as she highly doubts she will ever fail and often believes that she has control over most situations even after she stepped down from power as a Hierarch. Despite her independence and ego, however, Promiscuity does hold a level of Sympathy and respect for the Kig-Yar, which developed primarily from studying their culture and history at a young age. She shared this with her husband Squalor, and it is likely this and their sharing of Snobbish egos that helped them eventually get along enough to happily marry. Trivia *She was born with a rare condition that makes her eyes appear Purple instead of more common colours. This trait in San 'Shyuum is documented very rarity, but unlike the rare condition of the Prophet of Equality it is not considered a "disorder" and is merely a rare genetic trait. *She and her husband are one of the extremely few Kig-Yar San 'Shyuum sympathizers, the other one being Lecherousness due to her supporting equal rights for all covenant races. *Her name can be considered ironic because she has only been with one male her entire life, and is only known to have had intercourse with him one time when they conceived their child. *The Marriage ceremony between her and Squalor was held privately and only members of their family that they were close to were allowed to witness it. Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum